Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with certain phenoxy-benzoic acid salts and their use as herbicides.
Description of the Prior Art
It has been proposed to use as herbicides 2-methoxy-benzoic acids (U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,054) and 4-phenoxy-benzoic acids (French Pat. No. 1,502,538). It is the discovery of this invention, however, that benzoic acids having a phenoxy substituent in the 5-position are very effective herbicides. U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,427 discloses a position isomer of the acids disclosed herein. This isomeric acid and its salts are ineffective as herbicides.